This invention relates to an indicating apparatus in a centrifugal force type meter. More particularly the invention is directed to such a meter used as a speedometer or a rotation meter in a bicycle on a small-sized motorized two-wheeled vehicle.
Up to the present, this kind of meter has not practically been used as a running speedometer for a bicycle or a motorized two-wheeled vehicle due to a number of shortcomings particularly relating to accuracy.